


Olympus

by baetrixv



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Everyone is a God, F/M, It reads like a sitcom, mostly the troubles of falling in love lmao, oneshots, they are still kinda dumb, very loosely tied stories, while just....cohabiting in Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baetrixv/pseuds/baetrixv
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like...a Greek Myth AU, in which everyone is a god, but with very mortal problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, everyone is a god, and these are all very loosely tied, so there's not really a plot, other than funny/cute/romantic scenes
> 
> Also, everyone is like 1000+ years but they look like they're in their twenties

In the Beginning, two realms laid unclaimed, waiting for a ruler to seek over them and their inhabitants, while the King of the third one had relinquished control of it, and had passed it down to his son, Tedros, the God of the Sun, poetry, oracles, and many, many other things…

The Realm of the Seas was later claimed by Chaddick, who became its ruler and its god, while the Underworld was passed on to Hort, who would also become the God of Wealth, even if he would spend the next hundred years complaining about his new abode…

With this in mind, a Parthenon of twelve gods came together, all under Tedros’s authority, which leads us to today.

A party in celebration of…Well, nobody really knows, but Tedros threw a party, and even Hort showed up, a novelty for the god, who rarely leads the Underworld these days.

Tedros didn’t really have a reason, other than to convince certain minor deities that he was indeed trying to find a wife, (he wasn’t, at least not actively), and this was the best way to trick them. Apparently, a king should have a queen, something that Tedros had been avoiding for the past millennia or so…

However, he did enjoy seeing Agatha, the goddess of victory, all dressed up, while wearing a white dress that seemed to have a breastplate for a bodice. He did enjoy her company an awful lot, even if she made fun of him most of the times.

While Tedros mingled and drank, he got asked many times the reason for this party, but not wanting to start anything up, he just dismissed it ambiguously. Except when Chaddick asked; Tedros knew he could trust the Sea god to keep a secret.

“You see, I should ‘technically’ be married, but there isn’t anyone I actually see myself marrying right now, you know? I mean, it’s hard! If I have to spend eternity with someone, I’d like to like them.” Tedros explained, while Chaddick nodded.

“No I get it; I’ve had small flings with nymphs and tritons here and there, but I still haven’t made a choice.” Chaddick replied, his tan skin glistening in the sun, “but, do you still have that thing for..,you know?” He gestured towards Agatha with his head.

Tedros sighed.

“I do, but you know, she’s always busy leading armies to victories, and I don’t want to drag her into a position she doesn’t want.” Tedros admitted.

“Is that your way of admitting you don’t know how to get her to like you?” Chaddick teased. Tedros glared at him.

“No, and I will not stand for this disrespect at my own place.” Tedros retorted, making Chaddick laugh.

“I’ll bet you ten drachmas you can’t go and talk to her right now….cause Look, she’s by herself…” Chaddick whispered, while Tedros saw that Agatha was indeed eating on her own.

Tedros, too prideful to back down, accepted the bet and walked up to her, while Chaddick snickered. He was going to prove a certain deity wrong _right now._

That was, until he actually realized he was approaching Agatha, and suddenly, he became _very_ aware he had no plan.

“Hey,” He said, making her flinch, while turning to face him, “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“That makes two of us, honestly.” Agatha admitted. Like Hort, it was rare seeing her at social gatherings.

“I take it you came so that you wouldn’t offend your king.” Tedros grinned. Agatha rolled her eyes.

“Yes, definitely, _your Majesty_...” Agatha retorted sarcastically. Tedros laughed.

“Was Sophie the reason you came?” Tedros asked. She shrugged.

“She suggested it; when she saw me reading my invitation, she said it’d be ‘rude to skip another invite from you’, which I doubt is the case, but here I am.” Agatha explained, taking a glass of nectar into her hand.

“So you _did_ come for me.” Tedros teased, earning a whack from Agatha.

“Someone thinks a bit much of himself, huh?” She replied. Tedros chuckled, while she snorted in response.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Tedros said, “but I do like seeing you more often than, I don’t know, once every century, for whatever reason you have.” He confessed, feeling his chest drumming. Agatha looked away, her neck flushed.

He hoped that hadn’t been too forward.

“Uh, thank you…” she managed, “I didn’t think you’d care _that_ much…”

“Well, I guess I do…” Tedros said, flashing her a bright smile. The goddess tried to awkwardly return the gesture, while avoiding his gaze.

Tedros was about to open his mouth again, until he felt someone’s arm hook around his shoulder.

“Tedros! Great party! I see you’re talking to Agatha,” Sophie, Agatha’s best friend said, “See Aggie? I told you he’d want you here…you should listen to me more.”

“Last time I listened to you, 200 people died…” Agatha told Sophie, who dismissed it.

“Mortals are mortals; they never learn and I don’t understand them, but I _do_ understand gods.” Sophie said merrily. Agatha shot her a skeptical look.

“Hey, instead of judging me, could you get me a glass of wine? I’ll entertain Tedros meanwhile.” Sophie asked. Agatha nodded, and simply headed for the wine table, just as Sophie moved to face Tedros.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Tedros told the blonde goddess of love, but she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Her light pink dress draped perfectly over her curves. She really was honoring her title of goddess of beauty.

“Come on Tedros, you should be _thanking _me right now.” She huffed, now crossing her arms. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Um…why exactly?”

“Don’t act dumb; I know love when I see it. You’re clearly in love with my best friend, and it was me who convinced her to come, therefore, I need a “thank you”.” Sophie claimed. Tedros widened his eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on. I don’t love her. I think someone’s wrong, and it’s not me.” He said, frowning, but Sophie didn’t buy it.

“Right. Tedros, please. You’re clearly head over heels for her. If anything, I should be helping you.” Sophie claimed, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear.

“Look…I do like her, but I’ll be fine. I don’t need a matchmaker to make my romantic life work. I’m the King of Gods, for crying out loud. I think I can handle this.” Tedros assured, but Sophie looked at him skeptically.

“Sure…but if I was you, I’d take my advice. I know they want you to get a wife soon, and I don’t think at your pace you’ll get it…” Sophie said, “I mean, when we had an affair, it took you forever to—“

“Yes, I remember. I was there, but this is different. Besides, I’m 739 years older now. I’ll be fine.” Tedros claimed. Maybe it wasn’t the best position to have had an affair with your now crush’s best friend, but gods are very liberal about love. At least Sophie was.

“If you say so…Aggie! Took you long enough.” Sophie called, taking the glass from Agatha’s hand.

“Yeah, lots of people want to drink, and I ran into Dot.” Agatha explained, taking her place next to the blonde goddess.

“Ah…Well, Tedros was just telling me about his wife search, but he was just about to leave, weren’t you?” Sophie smiled.

“Wife search?” Agatha questioned, frowning.

“Is, is not what it sounds like...is not important, really. We’ve gone without a Queen for millennia, we can afford another two thousand years.” Tedros said, shooting Sophie a look. She calmly ignored it.

“So you’re not looking for a wife?” Agatha asked.

“Well, technically—

“Why, were you interested?” Sophie laughed. Agatha looked mortified and pissed in the span of a second.

“No, but I’d like to know about changes around here…” she replied, looking flustered. Tedros wanted to strangle Sophie.

“I’m not looking for a wife. People want me to get one, but I’m just…waiting for the right person…” Tedros awkwardly explained, trying to act as composed as he could.

“Huh…I mean, I don’t see anything inherently wrong in a Queen, and not that is my topic of expertise, but I feel like that’d be a marriage that shouldn’t be rushed.” Agatha opined.

“Thank you. So no, no wife search. Sophie just misunderstood it…” Tedros said, glaring at Sophie, who simply smiled sweetly at him.

“I should go and, check on other guests…it was a pleasure.” Tedros said, excusing himself.

He loved Sophie, but sometimes she was more of a hindrance than an aid on his way.

As the evening progressed, Tedros simply enjoyed himself, while making sure everyone was fine. He made sure to mingle, just to give the impression he was indeed trying to find someone.

Chaddick and Hort talked for a while, and Tedros observed Beatrix and her hunters talked to Kei, the messenger god. He just circled around a lot, not really staying put, until Chaddick gave up and paid him his 10 drachmas for their bet.

Maybe he’d just lie and say Sophie hadn’t sent love his way because she didn’t feel it was time.

Even if she was more than willing to meddle, he’d seen her ignore a lot of mortals’ prayers for love. Who was to say she couldn’t do the same to him?


	2. The One Where Tedros (Finally) Asked Out Agatha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, back with an update! thank you so much for all the love you showed ch. 1, hoping you love this one too!

Being asked to come to the King’s palace is usually not a good sign.

Especially when you show up the palace, and you find you’re the only other major goddess there. Agatha was asked by three servants if she wanted a drink, which she kindly refused.

Agatha anxiously paced around the pristine white rooms. Her sandals barely making a sound against the white marble floors, while she waited for Tedros to appear.

She knew he wasn’t a brutish King that would be unreasonably angry at her, but this summons was….unexpected, and quite honestly, it made her curious. When Kei, the Messenger god, handed her the scroll, she had been suspicious, but all those feelings of distrust evaporated into a simple nervousnes..

Everything had seemed fine at his party a few days ago, but she had also led a Thessalonian army to victory; maybe he disagreed with that outcome? She snorted at the thought. Tedros was far from knowledgeable about war and victory among humans.

All in all, being personally called by the king never leads to anything good. Agatha wouldn’t appreciate her being called his new consort behind her back.

Well, if it wasn’t a fact she wouldn’t be happy.

As she awkwardly leaned against a wall, one of Tedros’s servants called her over to the throne room. Agatha simply followed the girl, who looked like a nymph, and entered the hall.

It’s white glass almost glistened, with Tedros and his throne in the middle of two tall columns. Agatha acknowledged him with a nod, while he kindly dismissed the nymph. She felt oddly inadequate standing here, with no one else but her and him.

Tedros came down from the steps, until he simply faced her.

“Oh, hey. You’re probably wondering why I…called you over.” He said, rubbing his neck, almost nervously. Agatha nodded vehemently.

“Yeah…what is this all about?” Agatha asked, even-mannered. .

“It’s…nothing too important, really. If you’re anxious, don’t be. Everything is fine.” Tedros assured her, but that only made her feel queasier.

“That doesn’t sound like the most reassuring thing to say…” She pointed out humorlessly. Tedros smiled at her, but still avoided her gaze.

“The thing is…calling you over probably looks like something’s up, but the only things that’s up is that, well…I’d, like to ask you out…” Tedros said, looking at her expectantly.

Agatha widened her eyes. That was _far_ from what she was expecting. She remained speechless for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened. She cursed herself for blushing.

Anyone would love to be her right now. The king of gods doesn’t just ask out everyone, (even if Agatha didn’t give him much regard over his kingship).

“It’s fine if you don’t! I mean, I understand but…can you at least say anything?” Tedros asked her.

“So…you sent Kei to my house to personally deliver a summons, had me waiting for at least twenty minutes, and made me come here….to ask me on a _date_?” Agatha recounted. Tedros blushed, while he looked at his own sandals.

She snorted, but then started laughing. At him.

What an idiot. This was her _king_. He ruled over mortals and gods alike, but he acted like a human lovestruck teen.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous…but…I’ll go on a date with you. Even though I should say no just because you were so stupid.” Agatha replied. Tedros finally looked up, smiling brightly at her.

“Wait, really?” He asked.

“Yeah…or do you want me to change my mind?” Agatha teased. He chuckled, and Agatha finally felt herself relax.

“So…when are we going out? And where are we going?” She asked him.

“Well…I don’t know. It is just starting to get dark, so there probably won’t be a lot of people now…” Tedros suggested. Agatha raised her eyebrows at the suddenness.

“Oh like, now?” She asked.

“Unless you don’t want to, is fine. Also, do you like Crete? There’s some really nice views over there.” Tedros said. Agatha thought about it for a second.

Crete _was_ nice, and it seemed like the two of them were available…a part of her was more eager than she’d like to admit.

“…I guess now is fine…but why Crete?” Agatha asked. Tedros shrugged.

“I like their beaches; they’re pretty…” Tedros admitted. Agatha grinned.

“Nice. Do you have a spot in mind?” She asked him. He nodded.

“I do, actually…could I get your hand? Teleportation and all that, nothing else.” Tedros clarified. Agatha gave him her hand, almost flinching at the contact.

***

Crete felt deserted at this time, which Agatha didn’t mind. They had appeared right in the middle of a beach, hands clasped. They awkwardly let go, while Agatha took in the sights.

She minded being here with Tedros. Well, she didn’t _mind_. She simply felt odd, being on a date with him. Agatha didn’t go on many dates, with mortals or gods, so this was nearly new.

“So, what’s the plan?” Agatha asked Tedros.

“I was thinking walking down the beach, nothing too much…” he replied. Agatha nodded, and followed him.

“You didn’t have a plan did you?” Agatha teased. Tedros chuckled, looking at the horizon.

“Not really…I wasn’t even sure if you’d want to come, so I didn’t think too far ahead…” Tedros confessed. Agatha rolled her eyes, but grinned.

“Smooth, really.”

“Hey, stop acting as if you’d do better than I’m doing; besides…Sophie told me you liked it here. I thought about it, didn’t I?” Tedros reasoned. Agatha raised her eyebrows.

“I thought you said you liked the views”

“Well Yeah but you like it too so why not?.”

“Oh…thanks?”

“Does that make me look less like an idiot?” Tedros asked, grinning. Agatha rolled her eyes.

“You’re still one…but, that was…nice.” Agatha conceded. Tedros flashed her a bright smile. Agatha almost laughed at how easy it was to make him smile.

“So why do you like Crete?” Tedros asked Agatha. They both sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The only sound present were birds and the waves crashing on the shore.

“I don’t know, people seemed to be creative around here. For most part. Besides, it’s surprisingly quiet around here. It’s good for when I need to clear my mind.” Agatha replied, her eyes on the sea.

“That’s nice. I still like Delphi better, though.” Tedros said. Agatha raised at eyebrow at him.

“Aren’t you the patron of Delphi?” Agatha asked. Tedros grinned, making her roll her eyes.

“Hey, I have to play favorites with them. I owe them that much.” Tedros said.

“You just love them because they obsess over you.” Agatha pointed out.

“Well, not _only_ because of that. They have wonderful oracles and great views.” Tedros argued, but Agatha wasn’t buying it.

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t go there much.” She shrugged.

“You should, not because they’re my city, but they do have some cool places…I just wished their statues of me would be…more accurate.” Tedros admitted, cringing a bit. Agatha snorted.

“Yeah…you have some _interesting_ statues. Mine are cool, even if they have wings. Don’t know where the idea came from.” Agatha added.

“I don’t know. You know mortals get weird ideas and believe we inspired them. As far as I know, I haven’t inspired anything other than poetry…” Tedros said. Agatha let out a small laugh.

“Fair enough.”

They walked around the shore for a while, and then decided to get back. It had been a much better evening than Agatha could’ve ever imagined. She wasn’t a fan of surprises, but this one hadn’t been too bad.

Once they were back in the marble palace and it was time to exchange goodbyes, Tedros was the one who spoke first:

“Hey, I know this as very…random, but I had a good time with you.”

Agatha felt her face and her neck warm up, but managed an awkward smile.

“Uh yeah, me too. It was unexpected, but I had a good time.”

“Would you be up for, maybe doing again, some other time?” Tedros asked, nervously rubbing his neck. Agatha avoided his gaze, but replied:

“I…don’t see why not.”

Tedros looked at her and grinned. Agatha simply smiled, quietly bid her goodbye, and left the palace, part of her hoping Tedros would stick to his words


	3. Sophie Meddled Too Much...Again

_Sophie_ _ Meddled too Much…Again_

Sophie loved her position as the Goddess of Love. It was a wonderful feeling to bring two people together. Unfortunately, people didn’t always appreciate her as much.

However, whether due to naïveté or hope, Sophie couldn’t help but feel she was making people a favor…even if she usually ended up with an angry client at her door.

Agatha had been her latest victim. Sophie wasn’t surprised when the victory goddess calmly sat on Sophie’s couch, looking slightly annoyed. Sophie had smiled smugly and assured her she had only given Tedros a “slight push”.

“Slight or not, it’s still meddling.” Agatha claimed, wearing a white peplos that made her look more rightful than anyone.

“Please, Tedros acts like he’s high and mighty but he’s too scared of getting rejected by you. If anything, I just showered him in confidence…and made you look even more beautiful in his eyes which probably wasn’t too hard.” Sophie said, shrugging.

“That…still counts…also, that last spell must have been pretty strong.” Agatha snorted.

“It really wasn’t…anyway, you can thank me the day of your wedding, when all of Olympus has to bow before you as their new queen!” Sophie exclaimed cheerfully.

She almost got kicked out of her own home.

Guilt overcame her, and she relented by apologizing, promising she only meant well. Agatha begrudgingly accepted it, not willing to discuss the matter of her feelings any further, even if Sophie knew what was up with her.

However, Agatha hadn’t been the last deity that had a complaint.

Sophie sighed, remembering she had an appointment with Hort, the god of the Underworld. He barely came above ground, but Sophie made him come up. After all, if his woes were so great, a quick trip wouldn’t be a bother.

Judging the dead could wait…even if this was technically her fault.

She asked him to meet her by a nearby meadow, just because no one ever approached it, and she figured it’d be best to discuss it privately.

Figuring it was time, Sophie put on her best pink chiton, brushed her hair and put some light makeup on, leaving her house and heading for the meadow.

She hoped Hort wouldn’t take too long; she’d had an awful lot of ceremonies in a small village by Crete and she wanted to check things out.

*****

Sophie had to wait for Hort a few minutes before he ascended. She was glad it was nice and breezy; she would’ve been irritated if she had had to wait in the middle of the heat.

The blonde wasn’t surprised that when Hort appeared, he was dramatically surrounded by black smoke.

He, however, looked less than thrilled to be here.

“Sophie,” He said, nodding in acknowledgment.

“Hort…for the first time in ages, you look unhappy to see me.” Sophie said. Hort rolled his eyes.

“You know why that is…” Hort claimed dryly. Sophie scoffed.

“Do I?”

“Oh come on. Look, I know that my feelings for you were a bit…um…”

“Pushy?”

“…_relentless_, but you didn’t have to get back at me by making me fall in love with someone else!” Hort complained. Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Rejection wasn’t enough, so this was the next best thing. Besides, they do say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” Sophie shrugged. Hort stuttered, a blushing mess.

“The point is that you need to stop meddling! When I wanted you in my love life, you didn’t even bother looking at me! But instead of leaving me to my own devices to get over you, you make me fall in love with Beatrix!” Hort exclaimed.

“Hey, in my defense, I could’ve made you fall for a swan or a plant; be thankful I chose someone beautiful and kind.” Sophie defended herself.

“…fair enough, but still. I stand no chance with her so why can’t you like…make this stop?” Hort asked. Sophie laughed.

“Hort, Hort, Hort; love can’t be ended like that! I can give it a push here and there but that’s a decision you have to make! Besides, you act like Beatrix is unreachable; you’ll be _fine. _Just give it a try.” Sophie advised. Hort looked both confused and angry.

“Are you serious? You’re definitely doing this out of spite.” Hort claimed.

“Eh, maybe a little, but give it a try; I’m sure Beatrix wouldn’t mind it. I mean, she’d probably love being queen of anything, even if it is the Underworld.” Sophie said nonchalantly.

“That’s getting a bit too far ahead…” Hort said.

“Well yes, but still. Try your best and see if she reciprocates. I was one rejection only, after all. I could give you a hand, if you’re really that angry at me; Beatrix did eye you a little bit too much during Tedros’s last party…” Sophie told, clearly piquing Hort’s curiosity.

“You’re lying.” Hort accused, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

She was _adorning_ reality _just_ a little bit. Beatrix did glance at him a couple times, a merely curious act, but then again…Sophie was tired of Hort moping about her.

“Oh I am not! I talked to her and her gaze shifted a lot towards you. She even said you looked better than last time she had seen you.” Sophie continued.

Beatrix had said he looked “different”. If anything, any looks Beatrix had shot him were for trying out to figure out what had changed, but what Hort didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“…really? Huh…”. He said dumbly. Sophie laughed airily.

“I am telling you, it’s not such a long shot. I wouldn’t be so punitive to make you fall for someone so unattainable…” Sophie said, before she disappeared out of his sight, leaving him in the meadow, alone.

It wasn’t the first time Sophie had some something similar. Sure, she usually did it with mortals, rather than gods, but it usually yielded good results….save for a few exceptions….

***

”Well, maybe Sophie does have a point.” Ravan suggested, as Hort sat on his throne, reflecting on his talk with the goddess of love,

Ravan was Hort’s ferryman, but he was also one of his friends. Sure, the Underworld didn’t have many deities to choose from, but Hort was fond of him, regardless.

“Maybe…and she could have made me fall in love with a swan and made a fool of me…too bad I’ve never even talked that much to Beatrix; she’s too intimidatingly stunning.” Hort groaned. Ravan rolled his eyes.

“You really got it bad…anyway, you’re the god of riches, can’t you just find like a shiny bracelet and gift it to her or something? I hear she likes pearls…even better, get her something with a _moon_stone.” Ravan chuckled at his own joke, joined in by Hort.

“Terrible joke but that’s a good idea…” Hort said.

He _did_ have command over the earth’s precious metals and stones. Rising from his throne, he made his hand into a fist, flexing his fingers until he pulled the mineral he was looking for: he continued the motion, until he molded it into a delicate silver chain, with a moonstone pendant.

“Not bad at all.” Ravan said, looking at Hort’s handiwork.

“Eh, I was rusty; I hadn’t done that since this one mortal left me a necklace as an offering and I made one for him…that was like a hundred years ago…” Hort recalled, but shook it off.

“I’m sure she’ll like it…not that I know her that well, but I hear she does like some finer stuff.” Ravan said.

“Yeah, she always wears these silver hoops with like, a sapphire on them…damn, I don’t even know how I know that. Sophie really worked her magic…” Hort said, making Ravan laugh.

Hort looked at it, then thought of Beatrix; Sophie’s love spells were odd, because they were random, but potent enough to make anyone feel like they’d die for that person, even if they hadn’t even given them a thought before.

He just had to figure out a way to give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...uh sorry for disappearing for 3 months...if it hadnt been for Kate, I would have forgotten about ut\
> 
> also sorry the hotrix agenda is strong with me


	4. n Which Beatrix Starts Getting Too Many Gifts…and Wants to Know Who’s Doing It

_In Which Beatrix Starts Getting Too Many Gifts…and Wants to Know Who’s Doing It_

When you’re the Moon goddess, you’d hope you’d be appreciated. After all, you _are_ a big deal. At least for mortals. Beatrix always had her fair share of altars, gifts, cults and many different types of worship among them.

But gods admired her too.

She was powerful, any deity knew that, but she was also beautiful. And unattainable, at least romantically speaking. Maybe that’s why so many mortals think she’s a Virgin deity, but then again, mortals have that concept of a few goddesses.

Anyway, she did have godly admirers, but none were too brave to show themselves. Beatrix didn’t mind it too much, besides, if they liked her that much, it’d be nice if they mustered up courage to show it. She couldn’t be with someone that lacked bravery and chivalry.

So when she found a small box, with a ribbon tied to it and no identification, (at least none other than “For Beatrix”), she wasn’t surprised. However, she burnt with curiosity: what could it be? The ribbon was fine silk, and when she shook the box, it jingled. Much to Beatrix’s awe, the box contained a fine necklace, with a large blueish jewel as a pendant.

Alright, so maybe this was a bit more refined than what she usually got…and it was her favorite color, but nonetheless, she’d like to know who gave it to her.

However, that didn’t stop her from immediately trying it on, or absolutely loving it.

She walked over to the river by the meadow, and couldn’t help but marvel at its beauty. Beatrix didn’t know much about jewels, but this looked fine and elegant…it couldn’t be a knock-off.

Whose could it be? It had to be either someone with crafting abilities, or someone with access to a jeweler. That narrowed her search, but not enough.

**

Her friends noticed it quickly. Why wouldn’t they? It was huge and beautiful. Beatrix enjoyed showing it off, if she was being completely honest.

“Oooh, where did you get that?” Millicent asked her. Beatrix smiled and explained.

“It was just…at your usual spot? I don’t know, Bea, isn’t that a bit dangerous? It’s not unusual for deities to be cursed like that.” Reena added, frowning.

“Well, yeah….but it’s been a few days, should I have felt like, itching or burning, or fainting if I had been cursed?” Beatrix replied. Millicent and Reena thought about it.

“You do have a point, but it’s still odd….maybe it’s just some nymph trying to get your attention.” Reena suggested.

“Or a deity.” Millicent added. Beatrix shrugged.

“Probably. I’m not too worried; I’ve gotten random gifts before and it hasn’t amounted to much. I’m sure it’s just another repeat.” Beatrix said, even if there was a bit of worry stirring deep inside her.

**

The gifts didn’t stop.

She received them at random times, but always the same location: a gilded hand-mirror, a pair of earrings, a handmade flower crown, a pearl necklace, and even a poem (which although corny, she’d admit it was sweet.)

After getting the poem, she decided she could match the handwriting to someone’s.

Beatrix asked her friends, Tedros, Nicola, Her nymphs, Kei, Dot, Rhian, Hester and even Sophie, but no one knew with exactitude, even though the love goddess had giggled a bit too much for Beatrix’s liking.

She laid in her couch, sighing at the thought of her little admirer. Why did they have to be so elusive? She was _dying_ to meet them. As she read the lines of the poem for the millionth time, she giggled at the words, but she couldn’t help but think it sweet.

She was enamored with all the possibilities, even if she didn’t realize it.

**

When she received a letter from Kei, she dumbly thought it was another gift, but remembered he’s Tedros’s official messenger, and concluded it was definitely an important issue.

Well, it was just a gathering for the Lunar Eclipse. She felt honored, after all, eclipses were on her as much as they were on Tedros, and everyone watched them with fascination. As much as Beatrix liked them, they were rare enough she’d only see them every few months.

If Tedros was having a party, then she’d make sure she’d look stunning. After all, she did contribute to the reason being…

She chose a deep navy blue chiton to go with her golden sandals, and she of course wore that lovely necklace she’d been given, which according to Nicola, appeared to be made of moonstone. Beatrix couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

Before leaving, she took one look in her mirror, and decided she was more than fit to go.

**

The Eclipse was amazing, of course, even if it didn’t last too long. When her job had been finished, she’d finally made her way to the party. Her and Tedros were complimented, both for the eclipse and for the party. Well, Tedros was complimented for the latter.

She danced, mingled, drank and ate, as well as maybe gossip a little here and there with Reena about what some mortals had been doing. Her friend also looked beautiful with her dark hair braided and in a yellow dress which complimented her cinnamon skin.

Beatrix had to admit, it _was_ a good party.

Eventually, she drifted to talking to Kiko and Agatha, not missing her chance to find outr if the gossip about the latter and Tedros was true. The dark-haired goddess blushed, immediately demanding how did she know. Beatrix laughed.

“Word travels fast around here. Besides, everyone wants to finally have a queen.” Beatrix told. Agatha’s blush only darkened, while she mumbled a couple of death threats.

“Oh please, Agatha! I’ve heard much worse about others…I mean, have you heard of the trysts some gods have had with mortals? _Shameful._” Kiko giggled.

“Kiko’s right. I just hope the gossip doesn’t get too…creative.” Beatrix said. Agatha looked away, not wishing to consider whatever implications she meant.

“Would you look at that? Hort is here again. I thought gods of the Underworld rarely came up.” Kiko noticed. Beatrix turned to see him, and she didn’t make much of it.

“Eh, I guess he wants a distraction. Sophie did menmtion something about throwing a love spell on him to get over her.” Agatha said, rolling her eyes. “When I first heard that, I just told her she should’ve left him alone. Who knows after who he’s pining now…”

Beatrix’s eyes widened at the comment, but she covered it up, by adding what a Sophie thing that was, but gluing her gaze on the young god. Sophie had reacted a bit oddly to the poem’s handwriting….

It _was_ rare seeing him above ground, but he chatted with Chaddick and Dot. They made eye contact, and instead of staying, he too excused himself. Beatrix rolled her eyes, and followed his example.

Eventually, Hort awkwardly ended up by the drinks, and Beatrix smiled at him before almost cornering him.

“Could I talk to you for a moment?” She asked. He pressed his lips but nodded, following her into the building’s portico.

“Hort, have you been leaving me random gifts for the past weeks?” Beatrix bluntly asked him. He looked at her, then looked away.

“Yes! I swear I’m not trying to be creepy, if you let me explain it’ll make more sense but please don’t think I’m weird.” Hort said. Beatrix blinked, but nodded.

“Alright, alright!” Beatrix exclaimed. Hort sighed.

“The thing is…the thing is that, Sophie sucks at her job sometimes, and instead of taking mercy of me and leaving me to to get over her, she decided that putting a love spell on me was better, and it the spell made me fall for _you. _I know, I know, is not flattering hearing that, but the thing is that I actually really, really like you and I thought that maybe I could do a nice gesture without risking my little dignity and…I started giving you stuff….” Hort explained.

Beatrix looked away, not really knowing how to feel, while Hort simply looked back at her hopefully.

“I’d just found out about Sophie…I guess I didn’t want to think I was a mere spell romance.” Beatrix sighed. She’d never really cared that much about him. Yes, he wasn’t too bad on the eyes, but besides that, she didn’t know much about him.

However, she’d been a bit excited at this premise, and to hear these words, it hurt just a bit.

“No, I mean, kind of but, ugh! Yes, it started like that but Beatrix…it’s real now…I know that I don’t know you too well but…there’s something about you that makes it hard to not think about you. You can do whatever you please but, I do like you a lot. Love spell or not.” Hort confessed. Beatrix looked away, not able to face him.

“…I don’t know, Hort…I’ll think about it. I hate to admit it, but I was…giddy about the gifts…the necklace was lovely. I don’t even know where you found moonstone.” Beatrix said. Hort gave her a small smile.

“I just kind of…took it from the earth. It’s part of my powers…I’m glad you liked it, though.” Hort replied.

“Really? Huh…and what about the poem? Was everything you said true?” Beatrix asked. Hort blushed.

“Unfortunately…I’m sorry if it was too sudden.” Hort apologized, but Beatrix took his hand in hers.

“It was corny, but I’ll take it.” She laughed, and even though he blushed, he laughed too.

“I should go back in…I just wanted to know...” Beatrix announced.

“Beatrix? I’m sorry…about this mess. I know you might not believe me but, my feelings are real. I just want you to know that.” Hort said. Beatrix turned around to face him.

“I understand…but I don’t share in them as you do…” She said. Hort’s face fell, but she grinned.

“However, you keep doing all of those little gestures and it might be a different story….but you ought to be more upfront. I _do_ like honesty, not just weaseling around like a child.” She said, winking at him and leaving.

Did she want to toy with him? No, but she did want to see where this went if she let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing canon Beatrix is a bit tough ngl, so I'm sorry if she's a bit ooc
> 
> Thank u for all the love on this story. Y'all are the best!


	5. The One with Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look it's been forever but I lowkey got bullied enough to update this, so here I bring you this silly little chapter. Uh, writing Beatrix in character is hard but I TRIED

After the party, Beatrix decided to embark on a little trip.

To Sophie’s house.

She was still...conflicted, about the entire Hort thing, but there was a very clear emotion in her chest: annoyance.

Beatrix was beyond irritated that Sophie would meddle in her love life. Again. SHe thought she’d let the love goddess to leave her alone after  _ last  _ time. It seemed as if Sophie had either ignored her or forgotten.

Sophie’s cottage looked modest on the outside: it was in the middle of a meadow, where you could hear the faint sound of a waterfall. Beatrix used to come to said waterfall, until she realized Sophie was too close within earshot and was probably bad to spill your secrets around here.

Beatrix knocked on the wooden door. She could’ve just showed up inside, but she never knew who would be there, and Beatrix didn’t feel like interrupting in quite such a brash manner.

Sophie opened the door, and immediately sighed at the sight of Beatrix.

“Hello, Sophie.” Beatrix greeted dryly.

“Let me guess: you’re mad because I made Hort fall in love with you.” Sophie assumed, placing her hands on her hips.

“No, I’m just visiting to thank you! Yes, of course I’m angry! Sophie,  _ everyone  _ tells you to not mess with their love affairs, and here you go, waltzing in like you’re entitled to our feelings! Did you even  _ think  _ about how  _ I  _ felt?” Beatrix demanded. Sophie sighed, exasperated.

“Listen, as the goddess of love, I technically do have the right to matchmake, but that’s besides the point; Hort’s not even  _ that  _ bad of a bad suitor.” Sophie countered.

“Then why didn’t you want him?” Beatrix asked, in the same dry tone as before.

“Not my type of man, really. Listen, he came sulking just like you did, so you’re going to get the same advice: just try it out and see where it goes. Everyone gets mad at me without even seeing why I did it.” Sophie said. Beatrix sighed, annoyed.

“So you’re just going to ignore how we feel? Not very love goddess of you.” Beatrix observed.

“Look, I can undo it...but don’t complain when he doesn’t give you any attention. I mean, you love affection, he loves showering people in it….” Sophie reasoned. Beatrix stared at her blankly.

“Yes, but he didn’t want this, and now he actually is in love with me! Shouldn’t you have thrown the spell on both of us? I mean, if this is what you wanted.” Beatrix asked.

“Yeah...should I? I guess I had quite the lapse of judgement when I did it...” Sophie said. Beatrix shook her head.

“I’ll see what I do, but if this goes terribly, it will be your fault.” Beatrix warned. SOphie scoffed.

“Please, don’t act like you’re not wearing the necklace he made you.” Sophie countered. Beatrix felt flustered, but simply inhaled and exhaled.

“It’s a very fine piece of jewelry, regardless of the context.” Beatrix argued.

“ _ Sure _ . If this works out, which it will because, it was my plan, both of you are barred from my house.” Sophie announced.

“I never come here, anyway. My own place is big enough for me.” Beatrix retorted.

“Hm, and I’m sure big enough for one more. I’ll be sure to let Hort know.” Sophie said, smiling as she shut the door.

Beatrix groaned in annoyance, and as she walked away, she drained the life away from Sophie’s garden of daisies.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The most problematic aspect about her situation was the fact she couldn’t talk to Hort like she could any other god.

He was expected to stay in the Underworld, and apparently things got...complicated, if he did leave too often. Beatrix never bothered to find out, because until recently, her and Hort had spoken only a few times in the past millennia.

But thanks to Sophie, that had changed. 

Beatrix decided to write him a letter. No, not a love letter, but just one asking when she could see him.

After many scratched-off sentences and ink spills, Beatrix finally was happy with her letter:

_ Hort, _

_ I know our circumstances are...peculiar, especially since we don't even inhabit the same realms, but given this mess, I would appreciate it if you could meet me by my house. _

_ I realize you can’t leave too often, but I’d prefer it if you could reply to this letter as soon as possible, so that we could set a time. Once again, I realize these are odd circumstances, but I really do need to talk to you. _

It sounded more formal than some of Tedros’s edicts, but again, she didn’t even know how to address Hort. 

Beatrix set out to find Kei, since he was the only one allowed to take any messages to the Underworld. 

She hoped that silly rumor about Kei reading correspondence was fake: why would he bother doing that? Is not like anyone would send any specifically juicy gossip over  _ mail. _

Kei didn’t even question her sending out mail to the Underworld. He simply raised his eyebrows and left. Beatrix, once again, rolled her eyes at the absurd rumor of him reading other people’s mail.

Shortly afterwards, she received a response. Hort agreed to meet her, asking if they could meet by her place by midnight tonight. Beatrix quickly replied, agreeing to his terms.

Seeing as it was still early, Beatrix set out to see Reena, Millicent and Kiko, as they usually did during the afternoons.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Needless to say, they were filled with questions, including, but not limited to:

“So it was Hort? Really?”

“Well, do you like him?

“Why meet him if you’re not interested?”

Beatrix sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

“Look, I think it’s best to just ask what’s gonna be the deal. I mean, all he did was...sweet, but also kind of weird since he was love-spelled. I don’t know, it feels artificial, even if he says it’s real.” Beatrix explained, as she walked down the forest.

“I guess that makes sense...besides, you kind of do have to supervise your mortals: their raves in the Peloponnese are getting a bit...wild.” Reena pointed out. “I mean, I know because they’re getting a bit too close to my own temple.”   
  


Beatrix sighed again.

“I’m sorry, but is not like I ever know how their worship of me is going to go: I yell at them all the time to not get destructive, but then when I destroy my own temple and make them rebuild them, they get mad at me. Mortals are stupid.” Beatrix complained. Millicent laughed.

“I guess not being a goddess is not too bad.” She giggled. Beatrix smiled.

Millicent was one of her followers, but she was a nymph. She helped Beatrix take care of nature, and usually tried to keep an eye out on Beatrix’s cult.

“It’s not too bad, but mortals are the hardest part. I don’t have as many troubles due to me not being an Olympian. I can’t even fathom how much stuff Tedros gets…” Reena shuddered, and Beatrix couldn’t help but laugh.

“He gets all the naked statues; that’s enough punishment.” Beatrix laughed. “ My followers are unpredictable, but at least they clothe me in nice chitons and peplos.”

“Yeah, he hates that. Now that we’re on this subject: do you think it’s true he’ll marry Agatha?” Reena asked, picking a flower from the ground.

“I don’t know: people get anxious every time he shows any sort of interest in anyone. I mean, if we’re going to listen to rumors, then Sophie would be ruling over us.” Beatrix said, with a shudder at the thought.

“I take it right now you’d especially dislike that.” Millicent laughed. 

“Well, yeah. I’m still annoyed with her, but whatever! The case is, that  _ if  _ Agatha ends up Queen of Olympus, I wouldn’t mind...but would  _ she _ ? I’m not sure she’d love that, and I understand it. It  _ is  _ a big deal.” Beatrix argued.

“True, but you could end up being Queen of the Underworld. That’s also a big deal.” Reena teased. Beatrix glared at her.

“Listen, I doubt it. Is not like a few gifts will make me fall in love with Hort. Besides, he never comes up. I just don’t want to string him along or anything, and I want to make sure he’s fine. I mean, I couldn’t imagine randomly falling for someone.” Beatrix assured. 

“I guess so...but in any case, do you think if you marry an Underworld deity you’d have to do it there?” Millicent asked her. Beatrix shrugged.

“Not sure...I wonder if the bride would wear black...now you two got me wondering these stupid questions.” Beatrix laughed.

“Well, you’d look great in black if that’s what you’re wondering.” Reena teased. Beatrix rolled her eyes.

The three of them continued their walk until they arrived at a lake, where they decided to rest and look at the sunset for a while, before Beatrix had to go on her chariot and bring on the moon.

The wind blew, rustling the leaves in the tree, as the skies were painted in shades of pinks and oranges. 

Beatrix couldn’t picture anyone leaving this for the stark darkness of the Underworld, but she also couldn’t help but wonder: should she give Hort a chance?

Before she knew the truth, she’d been dumbly enamoured by the thought of someone caring about her, even if they were shallow little gifts.

Beatrix sighed, feeling the wind on her face, hoping she had an answer by midnight.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Beatrix’s body jittered with impatience: she had gone hunting, she had messed with the lake’s water and created swirls, she had even changed her outfit three times. Geez, she had even struck her cult’s grounds with arrows to let them know they were getting too rowdy.

The last one had been an impulsive decision...but she hadn’t minded it as much.

Now, she stared at her reflection in the waters: her blonde hair was down and messy, her eyes glistened in her moonlight, while her gold hoops caught the light. 

She looked fine, if she said so herself.

Suddenly, on the lake’s water, she saw a dark cloud of mist looming behind her. Beatrix jerked her head, but she relaxed when she realized it was just Hort.

“Fitting entrance.” She teased. Hort grinned at her.

“It comes included in the God of the Underworld package.” He said.

Him and Beatrix stood for a moment, not really knowing what to do.

“Do you want to come in? To my house?” Beatrix asked.

“Oh, yes. Yeah, yeah.” Hort replied, awkwardly following her. 

She sat on her triclinium, inviting him to take a seat next to her. He did, as he took in her place. She asked if he wanted something, but he declined.

“So...still in love with me?” Beatrix asked. Hort blushed but nodded.

“Look...not that I have anything against you or anything, and your gifts were so sweet, really…” Beatrix started.

“But?” Hort asked.

“But...I barely even know you, and think about it: how do you even have a relationship with someone that lives in another realm? Isn’t it tiring to keep coming up or having to go down?” Beatrix asked.

“Yeah, it definitely is...but there’s ways around it, not that I’m like saying you should or anything I’m just trying to answer your question. When I was with Nicola, she was able to come down sometimes, and I’d come up here on different days. Sure, it’s not perfect, but it works.” Hort explained.

“Huh... and, she wasn’t bound to stay?” Beatrix asked. Hort shook his head.

“No, we both were careful she didn’t eat anything from the Underworld...there’s some weird rules, but there are loopholes.” Hort said.

“I see...so...do you like, want to, romantically pursue me? I guess, I’m just confused on how strong love spells are.” Beatrix said.

“Well, I learned my lesson: if you’re not interested, I’ll leave you alone. Yeah, it’s pathetic it took a love spell for me to understand it, but trust me, I get it.” Hort snorted. Beatrix laughed.

“Hey, she could’ve turned you into a goose. She did that once...anyway. I mean, I’ve thought about it and...I want to give you a chance. Love spell or not, you were really sweet, and I admit I was giddy about it.” Beatrix admitted, looking ahead and avoiding his gaze. 

“Really?” Hort asked, incredulous. Beatrix smiled.

“Yeah...we can just, try it out and see where it goes. I don’t know, we can go out sometime or something.” Beatrix offered.

“Like, now? We are both at the same place…” Hort suggested. 

“Why not? You know what’s a good place? Rhodes. It looks beautiful at night...I just hope you don’t mind giant statues though.” Beatrix said. 

“I don’t, as long as they’re not mine.” Hort said, grinning. “So, Rhodes?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t mind teleporting, do you?” Hort asked. Beatrix shook her head.

“I’m unused to it, but is all good.” 

Hort stretched his hand out to hers, and Beatrix took it. He smiled shyly at her, amd she couldn’t help but laugh.

In just a few seconds, they were at Rhodes, staring at the shores from a mountain top. 

“Is this a good spot? I don’t usually come here, so I’m a bit rusty with my locations.” Hort apologized, rubbing his neck.

“It’s fine, actually. You can see nearly the whole island from up here.” Beatrix said, taking in the sea crashing against the shores.

The pair eventually sat, making small talk, mostly about themselves. Beatrix asked Hort about the Underworld, and he asked her about her hunters and the Moon. It sounded very surface-level, but she hadn't known much, anyway.

After a while, Beatrix leaned into Hort’s shoulder, still taking in the views, but she whispered.

“Thanks...for bringing me here.” 

“Yeah, of course…” Hort said, lacing his fingers with hers tentatively. Beatrix gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

It hadn’t been a bad night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it:
> 
> Tedros is Apollo, but he ha Zeus's spot, because Zeus is disgusting and doesn't deserve to be king  
Agatha is Nike  
Sophie is Aphrodite  
Chaddick is Poseidon  
Hort is Hades
> 
> with more to come! Pls tell me what you thought!


End file.
